There is well known a control apparatus for a vehicular drive system provided with an electric motor used as a vehicle drive power source, and an automatic transmission constituting a part of a power transmitting path between the electric motor and vehicle drive wheels, as commonly employed in a hybrid vehicle or an electric vehicle. Patent Document 1 discloses an example of such a control apparatus for a vehicular drive system.
The control apparatus for a vehicular drive system disclosed in the Patent Document 1 is configured to control the above-indicated electric motor in control modes consisting of: a sine-wave modulation mode in which an alternating current voltage to be applied to the above-indicated electric motor is controlled so as to follow a sine wave; a hyper-modulation mode in which the alternating current voltage is controlled, so as to follow a strained sine wave; and a one-pulse mode in which the alternating current voltage is controlled so as to follow a rectangular wave. The control apparatus of this Patent Document 1 switches the control mode from one mode to another at a moment different from a moment of shifting of the above-indicated automatic transmission, for instance, after completion of a shifting action of the above-indicated automatic transmission.
In the vehicular drive system as disclosed in the Patent Document 1, an inverter is usually interposed between the above-indicated electric motor and an electric power source for the electric motor, such that the inverter is connected on its power input side to a smoothing capacitor provided to smooth an input voltage applied to the inverter. However, this arrangement is not clearly described in the Patent Document 1.